Victims of love
by Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan
Summary: This takes place after the Etoile elections when Nagisa returns from her Night with Shizuma. What will happen when Tamao decides that she can't stand the heart break anymore? This is a TamaoxNagisa fic with Shizuma bashing, no likey no read.
1. Chapter 1: Mad World

**Mad World**

Chapter one

A/N This is my first fanfic. Wow, I have power here.

Tamao:Well I like it Alex-chan and what do you mean?

Myself: Why thank you Tamao-chan, and I mean I control what happens who loves who and so on. NOW AS A GOD I COMMAND YOU TO DO THE DISCLAIMER

Tamao: .......O-kay? Alex-chan does not own Strawberry Panic, because if she did she'd go crazy.....er

Myself: What do you mean crazy.....OH A PENNY!!

Tamao: Run while you still can, and take me with you

Myself:Well this is a TamaoxNagisa fanfic so if you went I'd have to give it to Shizuma.

Tamao:I'll be good.  
_____________**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

"Welcome back, Nagisa-chan." Tamao said with her back to the door.

All Nagisa could do was stand on the other side with her hand resting on the handle. At last, the door slowly opened, revealing Tamao."Oh Tamao-chan, are you alright?" Nagisa thought herself because Tamao's lilac eyes that were normally so bright and shinning, looked like she had died inside.

"Tamo-chan...." was all Nagisa got to say before she slowly turned her back on her, for some reason Nagisa had a feeling forever. That night, Nagisa couldn't sleep because there was a torrent of emotions swirling on the inside of her threatening to come spilling out at any moment.

The only emotions she could recognize was overall enthusiasm at Shizuma's public declaration of love, the other was crushing loneliness and guilt for Tamao what she could only guess she caused but had no reason why. That was last year.

She was lying in her now empty dorm room thinking of what had happened and how she had managed to end up this way. It happened but a few months ago. Nagisa had just came home from a rather challenging French class since Shizuma was no longer there to help her having graduated.

"Ugh, why do we even need to learn French?" a rather tired and totally drained Nagisa said. "I mean, its not we're ever going to use this unless we move to france which I have no intention of doing."

She said as she opened the door to her and Tamao's dorm. As soon as she opened her door, she wish she hadn't.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, Tamao's things had begun to disappear.

"I wonder why the room looks emptier?" Nagisa thought to herself. Just as she was getting ready to study, she heard the door opening which she knew was Tamao-chan.

"Ohayo Tamao-ch...."She started to say but the look of her roommate and best friend stopped her.

Tamao had a bag in her hand and she was putting her things in.

" Uhh Tamao-chan, i think we're only supposed to clean our rooms the last day of school and its only the 2nd week of school." Nagisa jokingly said.

"Your right Nagisa-chan, we are supposed to clean out OUR rooms the last day, but this is not my room anymore." Tamao icily said, but Nagisa could also hear the sound of barely suppressed tears also.

"Um, I might need to get my hearing checked, but did you say you were leaving?" Nagisa nervously asked since she knew her ears were cleaned but wanted to ask to confirm what she heard.

"Yes, you did hear me: I'm moving out." Tamao said trying to hide her emotions, but failing because Nagisa could see sibs beginning torack her tiny frame..

"NANI? Why? If I did anything just tell m....." Nagisa said but was cut off by Tamao.

"No, it has nothing to do with anything you did. I'm leaving because I don't think I can bear to be around the person who stole my heart but was stolen from me."

All Nagisa could do was blankly stare at her.

"By your silence I guess you don't know what I'm talking about. You always was as thick as tank armor buried 5 meters in the earth, but I guess thats what I loved the most about you.." Tamao said still not looking at her. " Nagisa, what I'm trying to say is that I....I.....I love you."

She managed to choke out before completely breaking down and crying.

"Tamao.....chan."

"Wait, let me finish. I loved you, no love you since i first set my eyes in you. You were like a fallen angel, so beautiful and perfect. When I heard you were going to be my roommate, I literally jumped for joy." Tamao said between sobs. "I love how you look when your asleep, how you sound when you yell, I love everything about you.I even love that you didn't choose me, because if choosing me would have made you unhappy, then I would have hated myself."

"Tamao-chan, I don't understand?" Nagisa said wearly, not knowing what to feel at her friends sudden confession of love..

"I always tried to get your attention, helping you with your homework, showing you around campus, anything to get you to notice me. Looking back, I should have known it wouldn't work. Your heart had been stolen by a Silver haired thief.I wanted to know every thing about you, but the one thing that stood out the most was that I could never have you." Tamao described Shizuma with such a malice it scared Nagisa and her, even though her body was racking with sobs.

"But why can't you stay?" Nagisa said trying hopelessly to get Tamao to stay.

Tamao turned around suddenly and gently took Nagisa's chin in her hand so she could look into her eyes. "Nagisa, I love you with every fiber of my being, and would do anything to make you happy, even if it means my heart will be shattered some more." Tamao said starring into those wonderful pools of scarlet called her eyes, just wishing she could lose herself in them, but she couldn't. Not if that meant keeping from true happiness."Look at it this way. Now whenever Shizuma visits she can stay here and be around you without worrying about losing you."

All of a sudden, Tamao stood up and reorganized her things and headed to the door.

"Tamao-chan, wait...." Nagisa whispered to her friend in hopes of her staying.

"Well, Nagisa-san, I guess I'l see you in Lit class tomorrow." Tamao's voice completely devoid of any emotion but her eyes swam with unsaid words and feelings,breaking Nagisa's heart even though she didn't know why, and with that she shut the door, shutting off her connection with Nagisa possibly forever.

Nagisa, to stunned just sat on her bed, staring blankly at the door, hoping it was all a joke and that Tamao would just walk in and say Gotcha, but it never happened.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Tamao finally let go of all that pent of sadness as she slumped against the wall, saying, "Good bye Nagisa-chan, I love forever and always. I'm sorry, but you have my heart and I don't want it back."

That was only a couple months ago, but to Nagisa it felt like it was a lifetime ago.

'Well, if my life had a theme song, it would be mad world by Gary Jules."Nagisa sadly thought to herself as she sat in her small but amazingly completely empty room.

"Well, I'm going to have to get out of bed some time, seeing as its stupid Monday." Nagisa said as she slowly peeled herself from her bed. She didn't see the point because her grades have gotten worse and worse and she was obviously going to fail her classes.

Her grades had been declining every since she lost her best friend, and as she came to relize, the one person besides Shizuma who made life at Miator bearable. Without Tamao by her side helping her through life's ups and downs, Nagisa didn't know if she could stay sane and not breakdown.

She wondered how Tamao was doing as she slowly made her way to class. That morning students swear the heard the death march wherever Nagisa went.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N This is my first fanfic, and I would really like it if you you could review and possibly give me some advice. If you want to know why I Chose Mad World because of its lyrics.

Shizuma: I hate it.

Me:*Sniffle* why?

Shizuma:Because I'm not in it. the star has to be in it

Me:Uhh, your not the star:

Tamao:Yeah, I AM!!!

Me: Your not either.

Both:WHO IS IT THEN??!!!??

Me: I'm surrounded by dobes if you haven't figured it out.

Both:Neither have you.

Me:........Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2:Why can't we be friends?

Chapter 2

Why can't we be friends?

Me:Welcome to chapter two and i want to say thanks for all the reviews and advice.

Sailor moon:Weeee! Sailor moon is here to save the day!!!

Me:Wrong anime luv.

Sailor moon:....Okay, bye talking pretzel.

Me:Okay....? Well now for the..

Shizuma:Whos that hottie?

Me:What about Nagisa? If you like her go ask someone for a crossover because I'm sooo not doing a crossover. Now do what I brought you here for.

Shizuma: Fine. Alex-chan does not own Strawberry Panic, because if she did the show would suck eggs.

Me:.......Thats it. Your getting hit by a truck because I control THIS story. MUHAHAHA.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WHAM!!! "Owww" Tamao said as she rubbed her head where a bump was beginning to form.

She had not be having the best of days ever since she cut off her relationship with her love who had stolen and then broken her heart. Today was no exception seeing as to how she walked into a door that had been closed.

"Where the hell did that come from?"Tamao whispered to herself."And to top of the already great morning i have my favorite subject, French."

Tamao didn't really hate French, in fact it was one of her best subjects, but Nagisa was in her class.

As she was walking to her class thinking about how much she felt like a dobe for walking into a closed door she got run over by the little excited ball of energy known as Chiyo.

'Go-gommen nasai." Chiyo said weakly standing up, but in realizing she had bumped into one of her favorite onee-samas proceeded to try and offer a better apology, which turned into one giant hurried, stuttered sentence which sounded like"imsoverysorryTamaopleaseforgiveme"

After several attempts to calm the little one down Tamao finally managed to get a word in edge wise.

"Chiyo-chan, it's okay. I should have seen you coming. Anyways why were you in such a hurry?" Tamao comforted the little girl.

"Tamao onee-sama, are okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because one-sama doesn't sound right, like she lost something, on the inside."

All Tamao could do was stare. Even though she may not look like it, the little girl could be soo observant sometimes. She was just like Kagome-chan, minus the cute, but creepy, bear.

"Haha, Chiyo-chan is imagining things. Now tell me why were you running?" Tamao said trying to change the subject, which amazingly worked, since Chiyo jumped up, checked her watch, uttered another string of incoherent apologies and left. After thinking a while about how Chiyo was much happier and had been spending much more time around Kagome, Tamao came up with a rather funny and cute idea about where Chiyo was running off to

"Ahh, to be so young and in love again,although I gotta say I thought she would never leave.I thought she would never leave." Tamao said as she headed away, in the exact opposite of class.

Tamao grades had steadily begun to decline, but that didn't matter to mattered to her, nothing did, not now that the one thing that did chose "It"

That was a mean thing to say. What Tamao meant by it was that Nagisa had been blinded by the plasticly fake to perfect barbie doll know as Shizuma. Today she chose to lounge about near the lake to think about all that had happened and how she felt that her world was empty.

She thought about how every time she saw her she felt a change in herself. She went from happy go lucky Tamao to depressed and lethargic Tamao. As she lay there she thought about how she missed her, how every time she saw her her heart stopped and how Nagisa had been trying to patch up her relation ship she stupidly told her no and. Then she abruptly slapped her self.

"What are you doing? Just get over her already."She told her self even though she knew it was impossible."Ha, no one said it was going to be easy to live without heart, but as long as she is happy, so am I"

"Well, I guess I better head on back, but first a little pit stop at the room." She said as she got up to go back to her room. There she got her monster kaos, even though they weren't allowed, they gave her the boost to get through the day.

She still had a couple of minutes left until her next period so she spent it siting out side laying on the grass drinking monsters and chasing squirrels. Before she knew it she fell asleep.

_"Nagisa-chan, I love you" Tamao desperately told her as Nagisa was standing in front of her . All of a sudden kind and caring Nagisa vanished but was replaced by was replaced by a Shizuma voiced Nagisa_

_"Why do I care? I have her." Nagisa said as Shizuma some how sprouted from her body and they proceeded to make out._

_"Nagisa-chan...." Tamao said then the floor opened up and all of a sudden she fell and fell into a pit of darkness were she fell and fell and fell until she started to shake._

Tamao woke with a start from her dream because someone was shaking her and saying "Tamao-chan, its time to get up".

"I'm awake I'm awa.....its you." Tamao said as she saw who it was shaking her.

"Tamao-chan, where were you during Fench class?" Nagisa said with a sincere worried expression in her felt she could just lose herself in them.

"None of your damn business, and get your hands off me."Tamao said with a malice she quickly regretted since Nagisa's eyes went from worried to anger to confusion just plain hurt in about zero point five seconds.

"I'm sorry Nagisa-chan.I'm doing this for the good of everyone" Tamao quickly whispered so that Nagisa could barely hear her as she turned away.

"Tamao-chan, can't we be friends?I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings but its just that I'm so lonely without. Please move back."Nagisa pleaded as she grabbed her arm and when she did both her and Tamao felt a bolt of electricity that surprised them so much that Nagisa quickly dropped her hand from her best friends arm.

"I'm sorry Nagisa-san, but I have to go or I'll be late for my next , and please stop with the cheesy song references" Tamao looked into Nagisa's eyes and saw a loning in them that a small spark of hope began to bloom, but was crushed by reality.

As soon as she was far enough away Tamao leaned against a tree a started crying her heart out, the second time in a few months, but this time clutching her arm where Nagisa had touched her.

"Why, Nagisa-chan? Why does it have to be so hard for me to give you up? Tamao said as she got up and headed to P.E where she class with Nagisa again. Not even seeing her love get undressed could get her mind off of how she had broken her heart. Not to mention how FINE Nagisa looked.

"I'm such a hentai." She weakly laughed. "These are going to be such a long two years, not unless Nagisa had notcied tha spark between us."

Tamao took a few minutes to compose herself so that her friends wouldn't worry about her.  
---

"Did I ever *huff* tell you*huff* how much I hate P.E?" Tamao asked Yaya as they continued to run the mile assigned to them

"Not as *huff* much as I do." Yaya said breaking into a wide smile.

"How is everything between you and Tsubomi-chan?" Tamao asked as they stopped to get some water.

Last year Yaya had confessed her love to Hikari, who then roommate and best friend who was going out with the prince of Spica:Amane Ohtori. Hikari ultimately didn't share the feeling, leaving Yaya in a state similar to Tamao's now, except Yaya had found a new love a spunky second year named Tsubomi Okuwaka.

"Amazingly I feel more in love with Tsubomi than I ever did with Hikari, even though she can be a big baka sometimes, she's my baka."Yaya said."Not to mention the sex"Which promptly caused Tamao to choke on her water.

"How about you and Nagisa?" Yaya asked as they were changing, indicating she noticed that Tamao had not said a single word to Nagisa the whole time..

".....Its..okay."Tamao said as she struggled to keep the tears from coming out as she thought of how sweet the red-head was when she was asleep, or how cute she was when she was scared.

All of a sudden there they were, those hated and absurdly abundant tears running down her face, with her running to the bathroom.

Finally there she just let them all fall, and she just cried and cried, finally letting all her tears run out leaving her to go face the day with Nagisa always there, occupying her mind, never letting her forget the person who stole her heart.

"No, I have to go through with this if I am ever going to survive life without her."Tamao simply stated as she got up and exited the room. While she was walking she didn't bother to notice where she was going and abruptly walked into a still changing Nagisa causing them both to fall.

"Ta-Tamao-chan? What are you doing?" Nagisa innocently asked because as luck would have it, she had fallen onto Nagisa and was about two inches off her, which Tamao quickly corrected with a few hurried apologies and quickly exited the room.

The rest of her day was pent with her going over and over in her mind about how she kept feeling a spark between her, especially when she had fallen onto Nagisa in the bathroom, to Tamao there had been certainly been a click as time had slowed down.

Her day was also not without her daily accidents like running into doors, tripping on the the stairs, tripping on flat surfaces, and a new one: accidently flashing the sister who had happened to walk by as Tamao was bending over to get a pencil, which earned her a two hour lecture on how Miator was a school for refined girls, not stripping hoochie mammas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me:Well that concludes chapter two hoped you like it oh and why can't we be friends is the song by Smash Mouth. Sorry its a little short but I had to do this so the next chapter wouldn't be so weird(to me)

Tamao:I know I liked it, especially the part with me falling onto Nagisa. When are you going to get to the good part Alex-chan?

Me: What good part?

Tamao:You know?

Me.0_0 This is rated T.

Shizuma: Yeah, and its going to be between me and Nagisa not you.

Tamao:Why I should just sock you right now.

Me:Well, looks like there is going to be a fight. I suggest you leave, but not after reviewing or the evil monkey will get you.(p.s, I don't know of I should lengthen the chapters. Review to tell me)


	3. Chapter 3: Love is so cruel

Chapter 3

Love is so cruel

Me: Welcome to chapter three.

Hikari: Um, may I ask why you brought me here?

Me:Simple, compared to Shizuma and Tamao you are the least likely to lead me to an early grave. Please do the Disclaimer

Hikari:......Okay. Alex-chan does not own Strawberry Panic and would never make it a crossover. Why not?

Me: Because I would probably choose a yaoi show to crossover, like Junjou Romantica.

Hikari:Okay (this person is crazy and yet she controls what happens...that isn't good at all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That evening as Nagisa lay in her bed her mind began to slowly process what had happened during the day. She thought of how Tamao had been avoiding her lately and every time she did get a chance to talk to her Tamao always acted cold and distant to her. She also couldn't forget that nearly every time she had touched Tamao she had felt "something", she just didn't know what.

"I'm in love with Shizuma, so why do I feel the need to become friends with Tamao?" She thought to herself. Since no answers magically presented themselves to her, she spent the better half of the night just staring at her ceiling trying to work out her feelings till she fell asleep thinking about Tamao and, strangely, her first christmas with Shizuma.

_She was running in the snow through a forest at twilight apparently alone, but if you listened closely you could hear a second set of footsteps running closely behind her. All of a sudden she had fell as a strong pair of hands wraped around her waist and she was forced down onto the supposed to be cold yet not snow._

_"Wha..." was all Nagisa was able to say as a pair of lips forced themselves on her in such a passionate way Nagisa was sure she would melt into them from the heat she was feeling and closed her eyes to better enjoy the feeling._

_"Wh...who are you?" Nagisa was able to say as the kiss ended,even though she didn't want it to._

_"Wait did you say, Nagisa-chan?" _

_Nagisa abruptly opened her eyes to first see a head of cerulean hair, then those lilac eyes, and finally a mouth smiling the smile she had missed so much._

_"Tamao-chan?"Nagisa asked as she touched Tamao's cheek to make sure it really was her and she felt her friend shudder at that small touch._

_"Oh Nagisa-chan, I love you, I've always love, but I have to know, do you love me?" Tamao said as she trailed a line of kisses starting at her neck and heading down just enough to tease her and feel her shudder at every time._

_"Tamao-chan I don't know what to say." Nagisa said and as soon she said it she realized that it was true, she didn't know her true feelings just yet._

_Tamao got up with that hurt look in her eyes that immediately broke Nagisa's heart as she remembered that painful night that Tamao had said her goodbyes to her and it also brought up the tears that she had held inside._

_"Tamao-chan, wait, what is it that you want from me? Please tell me so that we can become friends again." Nagisa pleaded as she stood up and once again grabbed her once best friend which in turn resulted with the same spark, but this time she didn't let go._

_"Nagisa-chan...."Tamao started as she turned around, the moon peeking around the clouds bathing the woods in a glow that turned the trees into crystals and making Tamao seem to glow and radiate beauty and love."Nagisa -chan what I want is you but can't have you since Shizuma stole you." Tamao said as she stole another kiss from the stunned red head._

_"Nagisa I want you to do something for me." Tamao seriously asked her switching gears like a light switch was flipped between her best friend Tamao and the new distant Tamao_

_"What Tamo-chan?" Nagisa asked her friend confusedly _

_"Nagisa I want you to wake up. Please wake up for me"Tamao said as she and everything else began to dissolve._

_"Tamo-chan, Tamao-chan, where are you?" Nagisa called out to the darkness scared that she had once again lost her one true friend. "TAMAO-CHAN!!!!!" She yelled into the darkness and immediately bolted upright in her bed, sweat coating her forehead._

"Nagisa? Nagisa are you alright?Let me in." Someone was banging on her door sounding scared and pissed at the same time.

"Wha...who is it?" Nagisa sleepily called out to whoever it was banging on her door, still half asleep from her dream.

As she got up to open the door she was greeted by a frantic and worried raven haired girl in a red tank top and a small second year pink haired student who looked pissed but you could see that she too was worried.

"Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan, whats wrong?" Nagisa said now fully awake due to her friends looks.

"You tell me." Yaya said coming in and sitting down on what was once Tamao's bed with Tsubomi.

"I don't understand. One minute I was asleep then the next you two were banging on my door asking me whats wrong." Nagisa said confusedly as Tsubomi shared a look like they were having a silent conversation.

"Nagisa, you have no idea what was happening, do you?" Tsubomi asked and when all she got was a confused look from Nagisa she continued."Nagisa, you were yelling out Tamao's name and your lucky we are the only ones who apparently heard you."

When Tsubomi said she was yelling out Tamao's name the dream came back to her in a vividness that she instantly broke down crying which scared and surprised both Yaya and Tsubomi.

Just when Nagisa felt like she was going to cry all night she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She looked up through her tear laden eyes to see that Yaya and Tsubomi had come over to comfort their friend.

"Shhhhh Nagisa-chan, get it all out of your system." Yaya cooed to her. When it looked like she had shed her last tear Yaya continued."Now then miss Nagisa, why don't you tell us what had you so scared."

Nagisa took a deep breath and began"And when I could see or sense Tamao around in the darkness I began to scream.I don't know what to do anymore." Nagisa concluded. When she felt her two friends stiffen she looked up and saw that Yaya and Tsubomi were having a conversation of their own.

"Umm, is everything okay?" Nagisa asked unsure she had said something she shouldn't have had said.

"Oh, its nothing. Hey Nagisa-chan, do you think you might know what caused you to dream this? I mean, sometimes whatever you were thinking before you went to bed can have an effect on what you dream" Tsubomi asked.

"Ummm, I was thinking about how Tamao-chan has been acting lately like skipping her classes and how it seems every time I do get to meet her and I try to talk to her she leaves."Nagisa said sadly.

"Uhuh, Is there anything else?" Tsubomi asked.

"Umm, also anytime I touch her there seems to be a spark of some kind spark snap between us. OH and I was also thinking about Shizuma and mine first christmas together.... alone." Nagisa guilty said the last part with a hint of blush beginning to color her face.

"Hmmmm, Nagisa-chan I think I might know whats wrong" Yaya said for the first time since trying to comfort Nagisa." I think that you might have some feelings for Tamao-chan that are just now beginning to arise but you aren't sure that they are real and that your willing to give up Shizuma."

All everyone could do was stare openmouthed at Yaya.

"What?" Yaya asked.

"I think that is the first time I ever heard my Yaya talk like she wasn't a complete dobe." Tsubomi told her.

"Yep. I could be the next gay, asian, girl Dr. Phil." Yaya beamed."Oh, wait it could also mean that you've finally figured out that Shizauma is a complete bitch and that you belong with Tamao.

WHAM went Tsubomi's hand against the back of Yaya's head.

"Owwwww, what was that for?" Yaya asked innocently pretending to be hurt.

"Thats for being a complete baka about everything. Forget what I said about you not being a complete dobe." Tsubomi said as she rubbed her temples from the steadily rising headache.

"Hahaha, thanks guys." Nagisa said smiling at the way those two showed their love for each other.

"For what?" Yaya asked turning away from making nasty faces at Tsubomi.

"For being there for me since this whole mess started." Nagisa said as she hugged them and bid them goodnight.

---

The next three days went without much excitement, except learning that Tamao had been called into the sister's office and the reason why. Finally it was Friday, the day before she would be able to leave Astrea Hill and go visit Shizuma in her apartment and also two months since she had been friends with Tamao.

Nagisa yawned as she was walking to lunch with her friends Yaya, Tsubomi, Hikari, Amane. Strangely, Chiyo who had gotten into the habit of following Nagisa around and clinging to her was no where to be found.

"Hey guys, would you mind if I stop by my room, I just got out of P.E and I need to shower because I can't stand to go around all day stinking." Nagisa asked her friends as another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Not at all Nagisa-chan. Why are you so sleepy?" Hikari asked.

It had been three days since her dream and still she had trouble sleeping. Yaya and Tsubomi knew about it but they knew to stay quite unless Nagisa wanted them to tell them.

"What? Oh, I've just seem to not be able to sleep as long or as good as I used to." Nagisa lied, hoping they couldn't see her shaking from nervousness and sheer exhaustion.

"Okay. Don't forget that you can come to your friends no matter what okay Nagisa-chan?" Hikari said encouragingly to her friend.

"Hai" Nagisa said as she ran on her way to her dorm.

"Is it just me, or is there something a bit off about Nagisa-chan?" Hikari asked and in return got a few nervous no from Yaya and Tsubomi and a confused look from Amane.

"God, how can nearly everyone know how I'm feeling? At least tomorrow is the day I can get to see Shizuma and figure out this whole mess." Nagisa thought to herself as she ran to her room dodging confused students and slowing down as the occasional sister passed by.

By the time she got to her room she really did need a bath from all the excess running and sweating.

"What the.." She said because the door to her room was slightly ajar. As she entered she was greeted by the best and worst sight she could ever hope to see just then.

"Hello Nagisa-san." Tamao said without even an ounce of feeling.

"Tamao-chan what is going on...." Was she said as she saw that Tamao had not come alone. There was a girl with short pink hair with emerald eyes standing there with her who apparently was a fourth year by her looks..

"Ahh, I see you've finally saw your new roommate." Tamao said as a hint of sadness crept into her eyes as she said new roommate.

"H-hai." Was all Nagisa was able to say.'New roommate? I guess it was bound to happen, but I guess I had always hoped Tamao would have come back.' Nagisa thought to herself.

"T-Tamao-sama?" A timid voice called out and as Nagisa turned around she saw a new fourth year standing there with long purplish black hair with silver eyes like she could ee everything sbout you, even your soul."Tamao-sama, where is my room?" She asked.

"Ahh, yes, let me check." Tamao said as she pulled out a list." Lets see, looks like you'll be rooming with me." Tamao said with one of her fake smiles plastered on her face.

"Well, I guess thats all. I'll see you at lunch Nagisa-san." And with that Tamao turned around and left but not with out her arms accidently rubbing against each other that left a tingling sensation where they touched on Nagisa's arm.

"Tamao-chan. I miss you so much." Nagisa said just loud enough for Tamao to hear and for her to stiffen her shoulders as she once again left her old room.

"Uhh.." The little fourth year asked.

"Call me Nagisa." Nagisa said trying to comfort her new roomate.

"Right. Nagisa-sama, when can we go to lunch?" She asked and Nagisa couldn't help but remember her first time at Astrea Hill.

"Right now." Nagisa said as she showed her to the cafeteria, her bath momentarily forgotten due to her thoughts in turmoil. Was Tamao replacing her?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well, thats the end for chapter three, one of the longer ones. Hope you like it, and don't worry the new roommate is just a friend, this is still all about TamaoxNagisa.

Tamao: Good.

Shizuma: No, not good. Nagisa is always mine.

Tamao:No.

Shizuma:yes.

Me. Okay guys, none of that today or else I will make this a Nagisa/new roommate fanfic and you'll both won't have a chance, got it?

Both: Yes.

Tamao: Who are the new roommates?

Me:That is a surprise. Will Nagisa ever find out who she loves? What is does Tamao think of all the sparks flying between them? Will they ever eat lunch????!!!!! Review if you want more of Victims of Love or if you want me to stop asking redundant questions or if you just luv me review please, I'm begging, review. and help. !!!!


	4. Chapter 4:You make me crazy

Chapter 4

You make me crazy.

Me:Welcome to chapter four.

Hinata:Um, why did you bring me here?

Me:Why so you could do the disclaimer of course!!!!

Hinata:I know , but why did you bring me to Astrea Hill?

Me:Because Tamao needed a friend, and your like her mini me.

Hinata:Okay. Alex-chan does not own Strawberry Panic! okay?

Me: That was good.

Hinata: Thank you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tamao-chan....Tamao-chan......TAMAO-CHAN" Someone yelled right into Tamao's ears.

"Shit, why the hell did you do that for Hikari? Tamao angrily asked the fair blonde sitting right next to her.

"NANI? What makes you think I did it?" Hikar asked innocently scared at what Tamao would do since she hadn't been acting like Tamao.

"Well, lets see, because your the only one sitting next to me. Besides my new roommate...whats your name, I kinda forgot. Sorry." Tamao embarrassingly admitted to the little fourth year siitng next to her. What a good impression, forgetting your roommate's name the first day you meet.

"Its all ri-right. Hello everyone. My name is Hinata Namikaze. Nice to meet you." Hinata tried to introduce herself but the only one who listened was Hikari. The rest were to busy arguing about who yelled into Tamao's eyes.

"Hi Hinata-kun, where did you come from? Uh oh." Hikari was trying to be nice but accidently caught Amane handing Yaya ten dollars.

"Uh, Amane-chan, why did you just give Yaya ten dollars?"Hikari already had an idea why.

"Because we mad a bet that Yaya could sneak up onto Tamao while she was wide awake and yell in her ear without getting caught." Amane had to try really hard to keep from bursting out laughing and to whisper, but Tamao had heard her.

'So Yaya had yelled in my ear? well lets see how she likes it'. Tamao thought to herself as she snuck up on Yaya and poked her in the sides. What she did next even had the ever non-changing attitude Amane rolling on the floor grabbing her sides in laughter.

The lunch that day had been soup, and with Yaya being Yaya and with her sitting in front of Nagisa, well lets just say the soup was on Nagisa. The only one who wasn't laughing was Tamao who stared horror stricken at what she had just did to her once best friend.

"Oh...Nagisa-chan.. I'm soo sorry." Tamao tried to apologize to her and in doing so she caught herself going back to way things were before with her using chan instead of san, but it was to late.

Nagisa on the other hand was to busy running to her dorm room to notice.

When she got there she found her new roommate getting unpacked.

"OH!!!Nagisa-senpai, what happened?" Sakura Kouziki, her new roommate exclaimed as she saw her new senpai run into the bathroom.

"Nagisa-senpai, are you okay?" All Sakura heard was a girl crying her eyes out.

Meanwhile back at lunch everyone had calmed down.

"Hey Tamao-chan, that was a pretty sweet trick you played on Yaya." Tsubomi commented which in turn got her a slap to the back of the head.

"HEY!!! Baka, what the hell was that for?" Tsubomi asked as she rubbed her sore spot.

"That was for laughing at me when I nearly wet myself, and it was payback for this morning when you slapped me in Nagisa's ro...." Yaya quickly caught herself but it was to late, everyone had heard her say something about Nagisa.

"Yaya, Tsubomi, is there something your not telling us about?" Hikari threatened, and with Amane backing her up, she was really threatening.

"N-nooo." Yaya said while Tsubomi had found out that the tiles in the cafeteria really were quite interesting.

"Yaya, I'm usualy not one to pry, but what happened with Nagisa. She is our friend, and we deserve to know." Hikari threatened.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, the seconds ticked by until finally Tsubomi shouted "Alright!!! We'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Gee thank you soo much for helping me." Yaya couldn't really blame her. She had known that the secret was eating her alive and that she was going to tell someone. She was just happy that it was her friends, not those Spican bitches Kaname Kenjo and Momomi Kiyashiki.

When Tsubomi had finished explaining everything to them. you could have heard a pin drop.

"Wait so..What?" Hinata asked, but everyone ignored her, all there attention was focused on Tamao to see how she would react. Tamao looked petrified, the only way you could tell she was alive was the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

"Tamao-chan, are you okay?" Yaya asked afraid that her friend had suffered a heart attack.

"Yes. Yes I am perfectly fine. Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to be late for World History, and Hinata, I'll answer your questions later." and with that Tamao stood up stiffly like a robot and left the lunch room.

"Uh, doesn't lunch end in another fifteen minutes?" Hinata asked.

"Wha... oh, yeah Hinata-kun, it does." Hikari answered and with that everyone went back to eating, the happy joyful mood a mere memory compared to the mood now.

"Now class today we are learning the quadratic for....." Was all Tamao planed to pay attention to. She was to busy thinking about what Tsubomi had said.

'Nagisa might love me? But I cut off our relationship so she and Shizuma can be happy together. What if she will only be happy with me and she just realizes it now.'These were the thoughts that swirled around her mind for the rest of the day, and amazingly she didn't have a single accident. She didn't run into one door.

---

"Uhh, Tamao-senpai, did you hear me?" Hinata asked once again snapping Tamao out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, what did you ask?" Tamao said groggily still thinking about Nagisa.

"I-I asked wh-what bed would you mind me taking." Hinata nervously asked. Her senpai did not look right, even though she had known her for less than a day she could tell that Tamao didn't normally act like this.

"Oh, well you can take the bed on the left, is that alright?" Tamao said offering her a smile, though not her true smile since that had been stolen along with her heart.

"Hai senpai." Hinata said as she started to unpack her belongings.

"Hinata-chan, I notice you don't have a lot of things here." Tamao said trying to start up a conversation since she couldn't stand awkward situations.

"Hai, my family is small and sort of lower middle class, so I took the necessities." Hinata answered happy to be having a friendly conversation with someone new.

"Oh so I guess teddy bears fall into that category." Tamao teasingly said holding up a teddy bear with a pink bow tie with an emerald in the middle. She was also happy to be having a friendly conversation so much that she was actually trying to be interested in it by teasing.

"St-stop it." Hinata said as she snatched it away and held it like it was the most valuable thing she had ever held.

Tamao saw something that nearly made her mask crack. When Hinata has snatched her bear away she saw a glimmer of something so familiar to her. She saw a glimmer of fear like if that teddy bear was hurt her heart would brake. Tamao had seen that in her own eyes every time she was afraid something that Nagisa had given her was lost.

"Uhh, not to be nosy Hinata, but would you mind telling me where you got that bear?" Tamao asked.

"Su-sure. One of my friends gave it to me." Hinata didn't know if she was in trouble or not.

"Was you and your friend close?" Tamao was beginning to get excited for some reason.

"I-I guess you could say that. We knew each other since we were kids and we played together everyday. She would always protect me from bullies and comfort me from anything that scared me. She was also the prettiest and smartest girl ever and she has a girlfriend who is also........smart." Tamao noticed that when she described her friend she got a glazed over look in her eyes but at the same.

"Aww, I see." Tamao said as she realised why she had felt such a connection to the girl. They both loved someone they couldn't have and would rather see hapy than sad.

"Tamao-senpai, did you say something?" Hinata asked as she had finished packing.

"No Hinata- chan. Why don't we go to bed. Its been a long day, what with you coming her and me becoming the new bloody student council assistant."Tamao said the last part to herself so that Hinata wouldn't think that she was a problem because it was her job to help the new students ut.

"Hai Tamao-senpai." Hinata gave one last yawn and she was out before her head even touched the pillow.

"Tch, how can someone go to sleep that fast?" Tamao sighed as she let the facade she put on for friends fall and as she felt her eyelids begin to feel heavy.

"I still can't belive I spilled soup all over my lovely Nagisa-chan. I hope she forgives me." and with that Tamao lost the completely useless battle against fatigue.

_Tamao was sitting on a beautiful beach with a beautiful sunset in which it looked as if the sea was swallowing the sun._

_"Man, this is my new happy place." Tamao calmly sighed as she lay her head on a pile of sand as soft as a cloud. "Wish I could sketch as good as Chikaru-sama because this sunset would make a awesome picture." Tamao sleeply said._

_Smile.  
Knowing it's the only thing left to do.  
_

_Tamao sat bolt up right."Who said that?" she thought she had heard someone speaking. Guessing it was her mind playing tricks on her she lay back down._

_Laugh.  
Knowing that your mask fools others.  
_

_Now Tamao was standing up and looking around herself wildly. "Whoever just said that show your face" She screamed out to no one._

_Kindness.  
Knowing that it makes others not to suspect your sadness.  
_

_Now the voice sounded closer, and yet so familiar at the same time._

_Despair.  
Knowing that you're alone to face the unbearable pain by yourself._

_With that said Tamao spun around to face the intruder in her happy place and saw...............Tamao._

_"Wh-who the hell are you?" Tamao asked as she began to back away from her bizarre look alike._

_"Hehehe, that hurts. How can you not know you?" Anti-Tamao asked in a voice that chilled Tamao's very core and her laugh made all the happiness in the world die._

_"Yo-you can't be me. I-I'm me." Tamao stuttered trying to back away but was strangely held in place by the other Tamao's very presence._

_"Oh I can't? Well let me elaborate on what I mean. I am your true self. I'm the one who made you decide to go scare Yaya because I knew the soup would land on Nagisa. I'm the one who shows her feelings instead of hiding them like some coward. I'M the one who would make Nagisa's life a living hell in return for her making ours one." Anti-Tamao said as she stepped ever closer to the petrified Tamao._

_"What? I would never do those sort of things to my Nagisa-chan." Tamao weakly tried to defend herself and in a instant Anti-Tamao was there gripping her shoulders so hard as to make it hurt._

_"YOU FOOL!!!!! When had Nagisa EVER been yours? She belonged to that slut Shizuma since day one!!!!" Anti-Tamao screeched at Tamao as the temperature dropped ten degrees, her words driving the all ready deep stakes in heart deeper._

_"No, thats not true...."Tamao could feel those cursed tears threatening to over take her as her happy place turned into one of darkness and despair._

_"Actually, I have to thank Shizuma. If it wasn't for her stealing Nagisa away and you suppressing your feeling I would have never been born." Tamao shivered at the sheer anger and malevolence radiating from Anti-Tamao._

_"But I don't suppress my feelings." Tamao could tell she was losing the battle._

_"Yes you do. It seems someone is trying to wake you up" Anti-Tamao said as she began to fade away. "If you ever show me an opening, I will take over and destroy, no, decimate bith you and Nagisa, got it?" and with that she left Tamao alone in the dark world that was once her happy place._

_"No......no.... I will never let that happen......no." Tamao curled up in a ball as she and everthing around her began to fade away._

"Tamao-senpai, please wake up." Tamao could vaguely hear someone calling her name urgently.

'Wha....Hinata-chan?" Tamao asked as she came out of the stupor sleep had put her in.

"Hai, are you okay Tamao-senpai?" Hinata looked really worried.

"Yes, why would I be?" Tamao asked as she blinked sleep out of her eyes.

"Well because Senpai was crying in her sleep." Hinata said.

"Oh, Its nothing Hinata-chan. Just go to sleep." She had been crying? That explained the wet pillow.

"Okay, if Senpai is sure she is okay." Hinata called as she let out another yawn and fell asleep.

Tamao checked the clock to see that it was four-twenty in the morning.

"Ugghh, four more hours till I can think for a whole day with no Nagisa popping up unexpectedly, not that I don't like it, but today is the day she will be visiting that slut Shizuma's house." Tamao was happy to get a chance to think uninterrupted by Nagisa, its just that she wished it wasn't because she was with Shizuma.

Tamao didn't get anymore sleep after that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well thats it for chapter four. Sorry for some mistakes its just that its nearly four-thirty in the morning and I'm tired.

Tamao: Whats with the dream scene?

Me: Well, you've been suppressing your feelings, you have to have some consequences. Be happy I didn't give you a tumor.

Tamao: Yea, I guess so Alex-chan.........Alex-chan?

Me:*snoring* I don't wanna ride the bread to school mommy.

Tamao:It looks like shes asleep. Please review if you want more or if you want her to wake up. Want to know the deal with the new rommies? REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5 PREVIEW

Chapter 5

Never Meant To Belong

(authors note: I'm putting this preveiw up to show you what I hace so far and to let you know that I will try to continue this story, also I now it might be a bit weird of me using Naruto characters, but I chose them for a good reason. I'm not ACTUALLY doing a crossover, just some of the characters, no ninja stuff, all Strawberry Panic! The Characters are more minor and help lead up to the big confrontation of Tamao and Nagisa, other than that they are there for support. )

'Why don't I play I spy to help relive the bordom' Nagisa sadly thought to herself as she was staring out her window at the vastly moving landscape. Today was the first day Nagisa was getting that she would be able to visit Shizuma since the summer and she was greatly relived, albeit bored.

'Okay. I spy with my little eye a never ending forest.' Nagisa sighed. She had known exactly what she was doing when she agreed to play I spy......by herself.

'I can't wait tell I get to Tokyo, maybe being around Shizuma well help relive my boredom....... among other things.' Nagisa embarrassedly thought to herself. Staying at Astrea Hill all alone had built up some...... frustration in Nagisa and she hoped Shizuma would be able to help relive some of it.

'Stop. I need to stop right now or I will end up like Yaya-chan.' Nagisa smiled as she thought of her rather unusual friend.

A Nagisa continued her inner ramblings she failed to notice that they had arrived at the Tokyo station.

".....iss? Miss we have arrived at our last stop" said a young looking stewardess as she shock Nagisa out of her day dreams

"Hmm? OH!! Gomen, I was.....never mind." Nagisa said as she had a light blush coloring her cheeks thinking about her last thought that was R-rated.

Quickly Nagisa gathered her things as she made her way from her seat. Once outside she was assaulted by all the sights and sounds that was Tokyo Station. So overwhelming were they that she felt a panic attack coming one. Just as she was about to start hyperventilating she felt a soft yet firm hand grab hers and pull her through the crowd. Her savior continued to hold her hands as they raced through the station and even well past it till they reached a park.

"A...arigato, I don't know how to thank you Mr OR Miss for saving me back th...MPHH!!" Was all Nagisa got to say until she felt a couple of soft lips cover her own. The feeling was so great that Nagisa felt as if she could just melt right into the passion that it was as she slowly closed her eyes. All to soon the moment was over physically, but mentally it would forever be burned into her mind. As she slowly opened her eyes to see who its was that had kissed her she saw nothing.

Nagisa, feeling slightly disheartened and greatly turned on looked around dejectedly because she couldn't see the face of her savior and of the one who had delivered such a kiss, decided to file it away for another day as she set off to find Shizuma to talk to about this newest development and maybe relieve some of the..."frustratio" that such a kiss had brought, silently thanking Kami that she had thought to get directions to Shizuma's new apartment, never noticing the two burning azure eyes that watched from a safe distance away, swimming with a torrent of unknown emotions.

* * *

_**~Tamaos POV~**_

I just stood there, silently watching my red-haired tenshi walk away from me to the arms of that.....that silver-haired two legged bitch who would most likely end up breaking Nagisa's heart. NO matter how much I wished I could tell her my true feelings I knew it would most likely end up destroying our happiness. Hers because she would never be with the one she "loved" and mine because the one I love would never be happy.

Silently I put my back against a nearby tree to think about how exactly it was that I had come to end up in Tokyo with no previous intention(AN:Okay before you guys throw a hissy fit Tamao may have cut off her ties with Nagisa she still loves her with her whole being and she may have been a bit *ahem* "obsessive", she draws the lone at stalking ).

#_flashback_#

I was walking along the halls of the Strawberry dorms on the way to my dorm that I now shared with Hinata, a girl whom I soon came to see as a little sister and she saw me as a big sister. We were alike in many ways, one of the most obvious being that we both loved one of our "best friends." Sadly, or thankfully, thats where that stopped. While I had resigned myself to living alone to endure a life of loneliness she had taken a bold step and had told her "Sakura-chan" how much she loved her. Expecting for her to turn her down she was greatly surprised when she felt a pair of lips cover her own. Once she got over her shock she looked back into the eyes of her beloved who simple laughed and said "Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to keep pretending to like the duck ass-haired teme Sasuke" Though I may not know who this "Sasuke" person was I laughed imagining why the hell would anyone go around with a duck ass hairdo.

Anyways, as I was writing down a bit of my poetry my cell-phone rang. Though the were against school policy I still kept one around in case of emergencies. Many of my friends were surprised when I told them that I had it, well except Yaya who simply cried anime style while saying she was so proud of her "little Tamao" and how she had finally quit being such a goody goody, which promptly earned a sweatdrop from everyone present a smack on the head from a angry Tsubomi. I told them that I no longer cared about school rules since if I got kicked out the better, which promptly soured the mood. Back to issue at hand, I looked at the number and saw that it was my mom, who never, I repeat NEVER calls unless it was an emergcy.

"Ohayo kaa-san, is everything alright?" I asked as I quickly flipped open the phone.

"N-no Tamao, everything is n-n-not alright." I heard my mom cry.

"Kaa-san, what is going on?" My heart started to beat a little faster afraid of what the answer would be.

"Tamao, its your b-br-bro-brother. He got h-hit by a c-car and they say he is going to..." She had stopped at the end of her statement, but I could already guess what was going to happen.

"Kaa-san, what is going to happen to Jookiejo?" My voice was trembling, praying to Kami and what ever gods might be up there that she wasn't going to say what I think she was.

"He is going to d-d-d-die" My mom broke down at the end of her statement as I could hear her crying as I too slowly started to crack.

_#flashback end#_

She then told me that they had taken him to the Tokyo Hospital, and that they wanted to see me the first chance I got.

I was just expecting to get off the train and head over to the hospital. Imagine my surprise when I saw Nagisa standing in the middle of a crowd looking like she might faint at any moment. Against my better judgement I waded through the crowd and dragged Nagisa away. Not watching where I was going I soon stopped at a local park.

"A...arigato, I don't know how to thank you Mr or Miss for saving me back th...MPHH!!" as soon as she had started to speak the sound of her voice so close and the heat that was radiating off of her soon broke down my emotionless facade and before I knew it I was kissing her.

I had expected her to recoil and slap me when she saw that it was me, but she did the exact opposite: she leaned into the kiss as she must have subconsciously started to deepen it. I could already feel my body heat up and fearing what might happen next I cut it off and ran like a bat out of hades. As soon as I reached a safe distance I turned around to see her looking around with a air of confusion and was that..........longing? Mentally I slapped myself saying there was no way she would ever love me as much as that silver-haired bitch wannabe, that or I was just under to much stress from hearing about my brothers accident. Sighing once again I turned around and headed off to Tokyo Hospital mentally berating myself for kissing her when I had vowed to cut off all ties with her and her I am kissing her like I didn't do a damn thing to save both of our hearts. I shook my head as I swear I could hear Alt (AN: I am going to start calling her this since its a pain to write Alternate Tamao) cackling like one of those oh so stereotypical cartoon villains. I beat she was the one who messed with my emotions and made me do that.

* * *

**_~Normal POV~_**

Nagsia was looking up in astonishment at the building she as standing in front of. No way was this place the place that Shizuma had called, and I quote "A small rather plain apartment building".

THIS WAS A FREAKING 5-STARRED HOTEL THAT MADE THE MONTAGE BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL (AN: I don't own but if I did I would buy Strawberry panic, kill off Shizuma and have Tamao and Nagisa together) LOOK LIKE A MOTEL SIX!!!

Looking around she noticed that some of the people walking around her were staring at her, Nagisa snapped out of her daze and ran into the lobby where she was once again astounded by the elegance of the hotel. She walked up to the reception desk and noticed a strange little man with a tin mustache and a suit was working there who looked like the mascot for Monopoly.

"Why helloooo~" Mr. Monopoly asked with a creepy snake-like smile with a....... feminine accent

"Ano, could you tell me where Shizuma Hanazono's room is?" Nagisa asked nervously. This little man was SERIOUSLY starting to creep her out.

"......."

"......."

"Oops... sorry about that ma'am I seemed to have zoned out. Let me check~" He said as he turned to a elegant computer.

'Geez, they spare no expenses here do they?' Nagisa sweat dropped as she watched them carry a gold plated tree past her

"AH!!! Shizuma Hanazono is in Room 215 on the fifth floor~" Mr. Monopoly happily announced as he turned back to her.

"G-gomen nasai" and with that Nagisa beat a hasty retreat to save her sanity.

_~Time skip~_

Nagisa nervously raised her shaking hand to knock on Shizuma's door, but at the last second, she lowered it back down...... for the fifth time since she left the library.

'Come on Nagisa, you can do it. Its just Shizuma, from school, who you love and....." And with that Nagisa's mind started to wonder through some of her more.*ahem* X-rated memories and fantasies. She was startled when she heard someone clear their voice and handed her a tissue.

"Its nice to see you to koishii, but you got a little blood coming out of your nose" chuckled the vile seductress.

"EH!!!! Gomen Shizuma-chan" Nagisa hastily grabbed the tissue as her blush started to develop several never heard of before shades of red as she noticed how interesting beige carpeting is.

"Its okay Nagisa. I've been waiting for you for a while now, please come in so I can.....'welcome' you here properly" When Nagisa heard this she promptly looked up studding the carpet she saw that all Shizuma had on was a bath-robe opened at the top a bit (AN: OH GAWD THE IMAGES!!!)

She promptly kidnapped Nagisa from the hallway not to been seen for a couple of hours.

**_~Meanwhile with Tamao~_**

Tamao had just walked into the hospital lobby when she was promptly tackle hugged by her purple-haired crying baby sister Anko.

"Shhh, its all right. Onee-chan here" Tamao gently cooed to the sobbing nine-year old.

"O-o-onee-sama......0-onii-chan is...is" Anko struggled to get out with what she had to say while Tamao started to sweat a bit more.

"Whats wrong with Onii-san Anko?"

"He has gotten worst!!" Anko managed to say. Tamao paled as she slowly let go of Anko. When she let go she ran to the room where her brother was located.

"Jookiejo-nii-san!!!" Tamao cried out as she ran into her brother's room. What she saw made her pale, which really shouldn't have been possible as she was as white as a sheet. There, her strong brother, Mr. "Indestructible", the one who had been the pillar of strength for their family when their father died, was hooked up to all sorts of medical equipment.

"Hey..*cough* gaki. What is up?" He smiled weakly at his attempt to lighten the tense mood. He was laying down, his Navy blue hair was flat instead of its usual springy-ness his once vibrant oceanic blue eyes now a dull shade, but worst of all was his skin. No longer was he a tan young man of Twenty, now he was a pale young man of Twenty whose life might very well end soon.

"Whats*cough* wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Brother...." Tamao slowly walked forward on shaky legs. When she got there she slowly took his cold hand in hers as she collapsed in a seat by his bed, Anko on her right.

"What? I got something on my face? Or is it in my teeth this time" He innocently asked as he contorted his face into many different expression which got a shaky laugh from Tamao and Anko.

"Baka-onii-san. Can't you be serious for one minute?"

"And what? Be *cough* normal? No *cough, cough* thank you" Jookiejo seemed to pale even further with every raspy breath he took.

"Onii-sama...." Anko whispered through the tears that continued to flow freely down her cheeks....

"Aww....come here my little fire cracker and give me a hug.*cough**cough*" Jookiejo weakly called over to Anko.

All little Anko could do was fling herself upon her dying brother and cry.

"There there otouto...its alright.." Jookiejo weakly tried to soothe his crying baby sister.

"No its NOT!!! Onii-sama is dying!!!" Anko wailed as freash tears sprung anew in her bright honey colored eyes.

"Shu*cough*sh now..... I might be going away*hack* but you always have your nee-chan. But always remember your me and to try and be oyur own person like your nee-chan " His condition was worsening by the minute.

"I....I will onii-sama." Anko said with conviction and fire burning in her eyes.

"Tamao-chan, come here for a second..."

Tamao hesitantly walked over to her brother and took ahold of his hand."Yes nii-sama?"

"I....I want you to know that your a wonderful poet and that if dad was here he would think so to and that to keep being my little puppy and always remember that your special." Jookiejo said using the nickname he came up with when her saw Tamao dressed up as a puppy on Halloween when she was five.

"I...I*sniffle* I will brother..."Tamao managed a small smile through her tears.

"Go*cough*od......I see a *hack* light...." Jookiejo asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Onii-sama"

"Big brother"

" Hey...its...its Dad!!!*COUGH COUGH COUGH* Hey I can see Dad!! He's.....he's telling me to follow him..."The light was slowly fading away from Jookiejo's once bright sea blue eyes.

"Go...go with him J. I'll stay here to watch Anko." Tamao managed to rasp out between sobs.

"O....ok. Hey Da......." And with that the pillar of strength that Tamao had grasped on to stay strong crumbled and the dam broke letting all the bottled up emotions come crashing foward in the form of tears as Tamao collasped into a pile of sobs with her sister.

"JOOOOKKKKIIIIEEEJJJOOOO!!!!!!!!" Her anguished cry was heard throughout the hospital as it plucked at the heartstrings of all who heard it and broke the heart of the doctors who knew what it was and what it meant.

* * *

Me: Soooooo? How was it for a preview? This is all I got so far. Please review


End file.
